


Dates

by samsgirly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Protective Dean Winchester, Violence, sister winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: You head out on a date, and things get messy quick.





	Dates

"(Y/N) where are you going?" Sam asked you as you tried to sneak around the corner to the door.  
You sighed, "Uh I'm just heading out to the store, we need supplies so I'm heading out." you said.  
"Dean went on a supply run yesterday, and people don't go to the store in a dress and fancy make up. So, I'll ask again: (Y/N) where are you going?" Sam asked you.  
"I'm heading out on a case, that's at a rich dude's house so I need to look like I belong there." you came up with yet another excuse.  
"Oh really, so what's this case about?" Sam asked.  
"Um the case, yeah it's about, well I'm not quite sure yet and that's why I'm going out to find out what's been going on and stuff." you said nodding quickly.  
"Okay, (Y/N) one last chance, what are you doing? Come on don't you trust me?" Sam asked using his puppy dog eyes.  
"Ugh fine, I'm going out with a guy..." you mumbled quietly.  
"Okay, so you know this guy like good enough to know he's not a vamp or something?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, I mean I'm pretty sure." you said.  
"Okay, well hurry and leave before Dean sees you," Sam said following you to the door.  
Three hours later you came back to the bunker and carefully snuck in. All the lights were off, so you assumed that Sam and Dean were tired from the last hunt and went to bed. You went into the library to check to see if Sam was still there, but instead of Sam being there Dean was sitting in a chair. "Hey little sis, where'd you go?" Dean asked you and you knew that you were screwed.  
"Oh ya know, just out." you tried to tell him.  
"Out? Out where?" Dean asked.  
"Just to a guy's house to do some research to see if there was a case. Good news, there isn't!" you said looking down at your phone that'd buzzed on the table you'd set it on. You looked at Dean then at your phone and jumping for your phone trying to get it before Dean did. Dean got your phone and looked at the text.  
"Had a great night, but you left your purse. I turned around and I'm here wanna come back and get it?" Dean read aloud, "So you went on a date?"   
"Yeah, look Dean-" you were interrupted by Dean.  
"Hey don't appologize, your prince Charming is waiting outside for you better go get your purse." Dean said following you to the door and stopping at the door knife in hand.  
"Calm he's perfectly fine." you tried to tell Dean.  
You walked outside and got to the door to find your date with a devilish smile on his face, it was almost unsettling. "Hey, sorry you had t-" you were pushed to the hood and your arms were pushed above your head. "Sam! Dean!" you yelled. You pulled your legs to your chest and kicked your date in the chest making him stumble back. You had a little bit of room to stand so you did, and you saw your brothers standing at the top of the stairs starting to run towards you.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked you.  
"Yeah, just go find out what that douche bag is." You said standing and grabbing a knife out of the purse you'd forgotten in the car. You looked over at your date and his eyes flashed black for a split second, "Sam, Dean he's a demon!"   
"Here I was thinking you were just a dumb bitch!" the demon said.  
Dean ran up to the demon and stabbed him, "don't you ever call her a dumb bitch ever again." he yelled before pulling the knife out.  
You looked up sheepishly at Sam and Dean, "so am I in trouble now?"   
"Yes and no, just get in side now." Dean said to you before swinging an arm over your neck, "(Y/N) you're never aloud to date ever again."  
"Good, I don't want to. I'll just stick to hunting." you said  
"Yeah, we'll talk more about this in the morning, but you we all need some sleep we've got another hunt in the morning." Sam said rustling your hair.  
"Okay love you guys, thanks for saving me tonight and all." you said before walking away to go take a shower.


End file.
